Redemption pt 2
by Ann Murry
Summary: M/K are on their honeymoon but it turns out to be less than perfect
1. Chapter 1

"The train's on time, Marshal," the conductor said checking his pocket watch. "We should be pulling into St. Louis in about an hour."

"Thank you," Matt said with a nod.

Looking over at Kitty who chatted with Abelia about her time in New Orleans, he still could not believe that they were finally married. It seemed like only yesterday, that he had noticed her for the first time in the restaurant where he had lunch the day she came into town.

Where had all those years gone and why had he not used them before now.

Festus yawned across from him while Matt pondered his next move on the checker board.

"Golly Bill, Matthew," Festus said teasingly. "Yer just as bad as ol Doc. Are ya ever gonna make a move?"

Matt smiled as he waved his hand. "Don't rush me," he said pushing the piece into a diagonal space. "I think, I got you this time!"

Festus sat forward and looked at the board for the briefest of moments before making his move and taking Matt's piece. "Crown me!"

Matt growled lowly as he placed the piece on top of Festus piece. "I don't know how you do it," he said sitting back.

"Ya got ta have it up here," Festus replied tapping his head.

Matt grinned at the thought of what Doc would say but decided to keep it to himself for arguments sake.

"I see the station," Abelia said excitedly. "I can't wait to get on that riverboat after being on this train all night."

"Well, it's brand new," Matt said taking out the brochure. "It's called the City of Hickman. It's got thirty-eight staterooms, the Captain is Horace Bixby and it'll take the good part of two weeks to get to New Orleans."

"Sounds absolutely delightful, Matt," Kitty said smiling. "Thank you so much for planning this!"

"Did I have a choice," Matt asked with a wiry grin as Festus shook his head.

"Not if in ya didn't want ta start out married life with less body parts ya didn't," the hill man said wisely.

Matt smiled as he put the game away and got ready to get off the train.

After a short taxi ride, the group of four adults arrived at the dock and boarded the boat.

Kitty and Abelia followed the Steward to their cabin's while Matt and Festus brought up the rear with the carpet bags.

"Your trunks will be delivered momentarily," the Steward said as he opened the first door for Matt and Kitty before opening the next door for Festus and Abelia.

Kitty took off her hat and gloves as she walked into the elegantly appointed parlor that they shared with Festus and Abelia's cabin.

Beyond that was their bedroom with a large bed, bureaus and separate water closet. But what made it even more grand, was the two french doors that opened out onto a deck over looking the water.

"You like it?" Matt said watching Kitty walk around the room.

"It's beautiful," Kitty said smiling broadly. "I don't just like it! I love it!"

"I was hoping you would," Matt said as Kitty flew into his arms.

"It's perfect," she said kissing him passionately. "It's better than I could have ever hoped for!"

Festus put the carpet bags on the floor near the bed as Abelia walked to the french doors and opened them.

"Bee," Festus said putting his hands on her shoulders. "You alright?"

Abelia nodded slowly. "I feel better than I have in a long time."

The steward shut the doors and made his way down the hall before stopping next to a man leaning against the wall.

"That her," the man asked as the steward nodded.

"The red head with the tall one," the steward said nodding. "She's the heiress."

"You did good," the man in the shadows replied handing him some money. "I may need you again."


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty awoke the next morning, wrapped in Matt's strong arms and smiled.

"It's like a dream," she said as the big man grinned.

"But it's not, Mrs. Dillion," Matt said hugging her tightly. "This is all real!"

"I can hardly believe it, Mr. Dillion," Kitty replied caressing his arm. "After all these years, I didn't think it would ever happen for us."

"That was my fault," Matt said with a mournful sigh. "I should have trusted that what we've had together is strong enough to withstand anything."

"Oh, Matt," Kitty said sadly. "There's nothing to blame yourself for. We both agreed years ago to wait."

"I know," Matt said quietly. "But we should have done this years ago."

"Well," Kitty said rolling over in his arms to face the man. "I won't argue with you about that but we're here now, together, and that's all that matters."

Abelia slid silently out of bed as Festus snored softly beside her. For the first time in months, she had slept without the constant nightmares that had plagued her since she had seen Sims hung.

Pulling on a robe over her night shift, she left the cabin to meet the steward in the parlor for a silver pot of coffee and fine china cups.

"Morning," Kitty said meeting her in the parlor.

"You had the same idea, I had," Abelia said helping herself to a cup of coffee.

"How'd you sleep," Kitty asked taking a seat on one of the sofa's.

"Great! Better than I have in months," Abelia said distantly. "Why would being here make such a difference."

"Probably because you don't associate anything here with what happened," Kitty said wisely.

"You're probably right, Kitty," Abelia replied sipping her coffee.

After the men got up and everyone was ready, Kitty cajoled them into leaving the cabin and exploring the boat.

"Now, isn't this better than staying in the cabin all day?" Kitty said as Matt grinned.

"You really want me to answer that," he said watching the water as the large paddles of the boat churned noisily beside them.

"No," Kitty said mischievously as a finely dressed gentleman with a walking stick passed by.

Kitty nodded at the man as he made eye contact with her and smiled.

"What is it," Matt said after seeing the look on her face.

"Nothing," Kitty said looking at her husband. "I just thought...I'd seen that man before."

"Who," Matt said watching the man walk away. "He don't look like anyone I'd know."

"I don't know what it is," Kitty said turning around to watch him walk away. "But he seems awfully familiar to me."

"Ya'all ready fer supper," Festus asked as he and Abelia sided up to the couple.

"Yes," Kitty said checking the time. "It's time to get dressed for supper, isn't it?"

"Aww foot," Festus said looking from Kitty to his wife. "We ain't got ta get all dressed up in them fancy duds ever time we want ta go eat vittles, do we?"

"Afraid so," Matt said clapping him on the shoulder. "Let's go!"

Once the couple's were seated a few hours later and dinner had been served and eaten, Kitty and Abelia each sipped their glasses of wine as Matt and Festus drank cognac.

"A feller could get used ta this," Festus said smiling. "All this food and drink and people waitin on ya and fixin yer room and all that."

Abelia smiled as she swatted his arm. "Don't get to used to it, when we go home it'll be back to the same thing!"

Kitty and Matt smiled at each other as the server approached the table and put a bottle of wine on the table as he handed a card to Kitty.

"Missure' Gautier would like you to have this," the server said before turning around to leave.

"Who," Kitty said opening the envelope, she pulled out the business card and read it out loud. "Louis Gautier, attorney at law."

"There's something written on the back," Abelia said as Matt took the card.

"Madam, your life is in great danger! If you wish to know why, you must meet with me immediately. I'm in Cabin eight on deck two! Please do not disregard this message!"

"Who is this feller!" Festus fumed looking around as Matt clinched his jaw.

"I don't know but we'll meet with him alright," he said with a nod at Festus.


	3. Chapter 3

*Thank for the great reviews well mannered guest and miss Suzy since I can't reply though pm* (and as requested, here's more :)

Matt stood in front of the door with the number eight on it a short time later. It had taken a lot of convincing on Kitty's part for Matt to allow her to come along but in the end she had insisted and he finally relented.

He looked at Kitty as he lightly knocked on the door and waited.

An older man with salt and pepper hair, about Doc's age and height answered the door and Matt realized, he had nothing to fear from this man.

"Come in, Marshal," Gautier said in a thick french accent. "You have nothing to fear from me."

Matt nodded as he took Kitty's arm and stepped inside followed by Festus and Abelia.

"Please," the lawyer said indicating the table and chairs. "Won't you all have a seat."

"I just want to know who you are and what's going on?" Kitty fumed as the man adjusted his glasses and smiled.

"Of course you do, Kathleen," the man said opening a brief case, he pulled out some papers before taking a seat at the table.

Kitty took a seat along with Matt while Festus and Abelia sat down on a sofa.

"As the card said, I am an attorney at law for Panacea Sykes," Gautier said straightening the papers. "And I've been looking for you for several years now."

"But why," Kitty said surprised. "I haven't see Pan in about fifteen years."

"Yes, I know that now," Gautier said evenly. "She came looking for you but after her return to New Orleans, she never told me she found you or where you were."

"I didn't know she went back," Kitty said shaking her head. "She just disappeared."

"She didn't want to burden you," Gautier said sadly. "Pan was a very ill woman when she returned."

"Yes," Kitty said absently. "I remember."

"Did she tell you how she lost the gambling house?" Gautier asked.

"Yes," Kitty said thoughtfully. "As I recall it was stolen from her and the new owner ended up dead!"

"That's correct," Gautier said pulling out a piece of paper, he handed it to Kitty. "After the owner was discovered dead, the ownership of the gambling house automatically reverted back to Pan. As you can see by that financial document, it's done very well in the last fifteen years."

"Well, yes," Kitty said scanning the sheet of paper. "Hundreds of thousands of dollars from the looks of it. But what has that got to do with me?"

"Once Pan returned and found out the ownership of the gambling house had been given back to her, she came to see me," Gautier said stapling his finger together. "I drew up a will for her and she made you her sole beneficiary."

"You're kidding," Kitty said with disbelief.

"Hardly," Gautier replied handing her Panacea's will.

Kitty read it several times before looking from the lawyer to Matt. "I can't believe this!"

"Fortunately for you madam," Gautier said with a smile. "It's true!"

"Exactly how much money are we talking about here," Matt said looking over the documents.

"Upwards of five hundred thousand," Gautier said evenly. "That includes the establishment and any money in the bank."

"Who's overseeing the operation of the gambling house right now?" Kitty asked curiously.

"I sign off on all the checks until such time that you were found but John is running the day to day operation of it," Gautier said matter if fact.

"John," Kitty said thoughtfully a frown gracing her face. "John's there?"

"Yes," Gautier said with a nod. "Of course your brother wasn't over joyed that pan left her entire estate to you. Which is the reason that I caution you now. Sending that telegram to New Orleans like you did ahead of this trip not only got back to me but him as well."

"If I wasn't in the picture," Kitty said absently. "Would everything revert back to him?"

"Undoubtedly it would," Gautier replied as Matt looked at Kitty dumbfounded.

"You never told me you had a brother?" he said quietly.

"Panacea's real son," Kitty said quickly. "We were raised together as brother and sister but Pan never made it a secret who her favorite was and John hated me for it."

"And I'm afraid he still might," Gautier said.


	4. Chapter 4

"We were never really that close but I can't see him having such a hatred for me that he would try to kill me," Kitty said meeting the lawyers eyes.

"Neither can I madam," Gautier said sitting back in his chair. "He has asked about you quite often since you left."

"What do I need to do now, Mr. Gautier?" Kitty asked looking at the will.

"You'll want to take that copy of the will and read it over, it should answer any of your questions. I will not be disembarking until we arrive in New Orleans if you should like to discuss anything. I booked this trip specifically to have to opportunity to meet with you and explain the situation in person."

"Thank you," Kitty said taking the document. "I'll keep that in mind."

Matt silently opened the door to their cabin as Festus did the same. Kitty put the papers she had received from Gautier on the table and sat down as Abelia joined her.

"Can I get you some coffee, Kitty?"

Kitty shook head no as Matt took off his jacket and entered their bedroom.

"Kitty!"

"Matt," Kitty said getting to her feet she rushed inside the bedroom to find it ransacked.

Kitty gasped as Matt looked around at the open drawers of their bureaus and closet.

"They did the same thing ta our room," Festus said slowly entering the room.

"What do you suppose they were looking for?" Abelia said putting a hand on Kitty's arm.

"Information probably," Matt said looking at Kitty.

"That man," Kitty said. "The one I told you about earlier."

"The one you said, looked familiar to you," Matt asked gently.

Kitty nodded before she spoke. "I think I saw him in Dodge before we left."

"Festus," Matt said evenly. "Stay here with them. I'm going to see if this boat has a security officer onboard."

"Will do, Matthew," Festus said with a nod as Matt left the room.

"I just don't know what to say," Kitty said softly.

Matt stopped the steward in the hall outside their rooms. "This boat have security?" he asked as the man that Kitty had seen on deck walked towards them.

Matt clinched his hands into fists as the stranger stopped just behind the steward.

"You may go, steward," he said as the young man quickly scurried away.

"Who are you?" Matt asked as the man handed him a business card.

"Edward Ashton," the man replied as Matt looked at the card. "Private investigator. I was hired by Mr. Gautier to keep an eye on your wife."

"Are you the one that went though our cabins?" Matt said curtly.

"Hardly," Ashton said with a wiry grin. "That man has already been dealt with. When we arrive in New Orleans, he'll be turned over to the proper authorities."

"Who was he?" Matt said slipping the card into his pocket.

"He was hired by a rival owner of your wife's gambling house," Ashton said evenly. "Word has gotten out about who she is and I'm afraid when we get to New Orleans, you'll have a lot of unwanted publicity."

Kitty sighed as Matt and the private investigator explained the situation to her.

"My suggestion would be for you all to disembark early and ride into the city. Mr. Gautier has arranged a private house for you all to stay in until Mrs. Dillon can take over the operation of the establishment."

"Wait," Kitty said cutting the man off. "I haven't said, if I want to do that."

"I'm afraid it doesn't matter," Ashton said sincerely. "You are the heiress of a very successful gambling house. That makes you the talk of the town! Sooner or later you're going to have to make an appearance and settle this matter or it's going to end up in court and possibly betaken over by someone else."

"And Panacea wouldn't want that," Kitty said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

(Dodge)

"Morning, Doc," Newly said as the physical shuffled into the jail.

"Newly," Doc replied taking a seat at the table in the middle of Matt's office.

"You look tired," Newly said pouring a cup of coffee. "Can I get you coffee?"

"That'd be great, Newly. And yes, I am tired. Those kids of Festus bout wore me out! I don't know why, I agreed to watch them on the weekdays and Ma on the weekends."

Newly smiled as he put the coffee cup on the table. "I could help out if you need me to."

"Oh, no," Doc said waving his hand. "You got to much to do as it is."

Newly laughed as Doc opened that mornings paper. "What the...look at this?

"What is it?"

Doc put the paper onto the table as they both scanned the article. "From former Saloon Girl to Heiress!"

"Mrs. Matthew Dillon or the former Kitty Russell has been found to be the daughter of the late Panacea Sykes owner of the Palace of Chance on Carondelet Street in New Orleans," Newly said looking at Doc.

"The current owner of a Saloon in Dodge City, Kanas, we have yet to see the woman that is worth...half a million dollars," Doc said looking up at Newly.

"Well," Newly said smiling. "What do you make of that?"

"I don't know," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "But I don't like it. I'm going to send Matt a telegram."

"That's a good idea," Newly said grabbing his hat. "I'll walk with you.

Stepping out onto the boardwalk, Doc squinted at the sudden brightness of the noon day sun before started toward the telegraph office as the stage pulled in.

"The stage is early," he said checking the time on his pocket watch.

"Looks that way," Newly said frowning. "Look what's it brought in.

Doc stopped as he and the deputy watched several strangers get out and start walking among the citizens of Dodge, snapping pictures before making a bee line for the Long Branch.

"Reporters," Newly said with a sigh. "Guess I aught to run them off, don't you think?"

"Newly," Doc said with an exasperated sigh. "As a member of the town committee, you have my permission to run off those reporters!"

Newly nodded and started across the street as Doc watched Robert coming up the boardwalk with the twins.

"Look at that!" a reporter said stopping the boy. "Your kinda young to be having children, ain't ya kid!"

"They're not my children," Robert said as the other man snapped several pictures. "Why you taking pictures!"

"Here now," Doc said pushing his way though the two men. "Robert, take the twins up to my office," he said scowling at the two reports.

"Who do you think you are, old man?" the one with the camera said.

"Don't you worry about this old man, sonny," Doc said angrily as Newly came down the boardwalk.

"They giving you trouble, Doc," Newly asked looking at the reporter and his camera man.

"No trouble, officer," the man with the camera said taking the reporters arm. "Let's go!"

"I can keep them at bay but it's not going to make much difference," Newly said as Doc nodded before heading to the telegraph office.

(Natchez Mississippi a few days later)

"I'm so sorry, Matt," Kitty said next to the lawman from inside a carriage as their trunks and carpet bags were loaded onto a wagon.

"I told you already," Matt said taking her hand. "I'm not worried about cutting the honeymoon short."

"That's right, Miss Kitty," Festus said reassuringly. "It's not yet fault any of this here stuff is a going on."

"Of course it's not," Abelia said seated across from her. "We've been having the time of our life so far, we'll just say, that this is a little added adventure."

"Alright," Kitty said with a nod as Edward Ashton popped his head into the carriage.

"I'll be up front with the driver," he said evenly. "We won't stop until we get to the house where you'll be staying."

"Thank you," Kitty said smiling at the private investigator. "Will Mr. Gautier be joining us?"

"No ma'am," Ashton said indicating the riverboat. "He's going to continue on to New Orleans as if nothing has changed."


	6. Chapter 6

The 'house' was a stately plantation out in the middle of nowhere with magnolias lining the road to the main house.

The mansion had a porch that spanned the entire length of the building with several large columns.

Painted white, it was the grandest house any of them had seen.

"Who's house is this?" Kitty remarked stepping out of the carriage.

"This is Mr. Gautier's home," Ashton said with a wave of his hand.

Several servant's stepped outside to retrieve their carpet bags and trunks.

"I thought the south lost," Festus mumbled as Matt looked in his direction.

"Festus," he said scowling.

"It's quite alright, Marshal," Ashton said with a wiry grin. "They've been freed but they chose to stay on to help with the upkeep of the plantation so Mr. Gautier gives them a salary for doing so."

Ashton turned to a dark skinned man and waved him over. "This is George, he'll see that you are taken to your rooms. Mr. Gautier will arrive about midday tomorrow to discuss your take over of the gambling house, until then he asked that you enjoy his home and hospitality."

"Please follow me," George said with a slight nod.

"Thank you," Kitty said as she and Matt followed the servant with Festus and Abelia just behind them.

"Golly Bill," Festus said walking through the front door. "Have ya ever saw anything like this before?"

"It's like a palace out of the fairy tales," Abelia admitted as Kitty nodded.

Marble and brass were every where as George took them up two flights of stairs.

"Your rooms are directly across the hall from each other," he said unlocking a door to the right before doing the same on the left.

Parlor's and water closets were in each room along with a bedroom that Festus swore was as big as half their house in Dodge.

After they settled in, Kitty and Abelia decided to explore the house a bit before dinner.

"Just imagine a house like this in Dodge," Abelia said wistfully. "You could make the old Carter place as grand as you want to now!"

"Yeah," Kitty said running her fingers along the dark wood banister that ran the length of the stair case. "I guess I could, couldn't I?"

"You don't sound to happy about it, Kitty?" Abelia said stopping in the middle of the stair case.

"I never wanted anything from, Pan," Kitty said evenly. "I never expected her to leave me anything!"

"That makes two of us," a voice said from the bottom of the stairs.

Kitty sucked in a quick breath as the tall and broad shouldered man accented the stairs.

"Hello, Kat," he said taking off his hat to reveal jet black hair. "It's good to see you again."

"John," Kitty said slowly. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"That's funny," John said evenly. "I didn't expect to see you at all. We got some things to discuss, sis!"

"Kitty," Matt said from behind them as he and Festus came down the stairs.

"Matt," Kitty said as the lawman took her arm. "I'd like you to meet my brother, John. This is my husband, Matthew Dillion."

"Ah," John said with a nod. "The Marshal from Dodge."

"That's right," Matt said curtly.

"Don't worry, mister," John said snidely. "You have nothing to worry about, at least not from me. You see, I came here to tell Kat, that Gautier and Ashton both work for me. I had to pull off this ruse in order to keep her safe, we're both being played by rival owners of different gambling houses in the city. The only way to get over on them is by showing we are a united front."

"Are we," Kitty said stepping in front of Matt.

"Why wouldn't we be," John said quietly. "I'm not the one that left, you did!"

"And you know why," Kitty stammered angrily. "You wanted something I couldn't give!"

"Couldn't," John said snidely with a grin. "More like wouldn't."

"Alright," Kitty said angrily. "You're right! I wouldn't let myself fall in love with you!"

"But, that didn't stop me from falling for you," John said hurtfully. "Congratulations on your marriage, Kathleen. You deserve to be happy!"

Kitty meet John's eyes as he put his hat back on and tipped it at Matt before turning around.

"We'll speak again once Gautier arrives," he said heading toward the door.

"Wait," Kitty said meeting him at the bottom of the stairs. "I said, I wouldn't let it happen, I never said, it didn't."

John nodded before he spoke. "I know you left because you didn't want to hurt me or mother," John said carefully choosing his words. "And in the end, you didn't but I did!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hurt us?" Kitty said. "How did you hurt us?"

"I drove you away from the only family you ever knew," John replied sadly. "Mother never forgave me for that!"

Kitty didn't say anything as she stepped out onto the porch to watch him ride away.

Turning around, she took a deep breath before entering the house and answering the questions Matt was sure to have.

As she shut the door, she was thankful only he stood in the vestibule waiting for her.

"Now you know why I went to Dodge," she said quietly. "I was scared, Matt. I ran away from him and something , I couldn't possibly think of doing, it's true we're not blood but still, I consider him my brother."

"But he wanted you to be more than that," Matt said putting his hands on Kitty's arms.

Kitty nodded before she looked into Matt's eyes. "I won't lie to you," she said softly. "When I left here, I did have feelings for him but they all disappeared the day I met you."

"It doesn't matter," Matt said pulling her closer and sighed as Kitty shivered in his arm.

"I want to go home, Matt. Home to out little house in Dodge."

"Is that what you really want," Matt said evenly. "What about the money, the gambling house, Panaceas will."

"I don't care about all that," Kitty said pulling away from him. "I'm going to tell Gautier tomorrow to give it all to John. He should have it, not me."

"If that's what you want," Matt said with a sigh. "We'll go home on the first train out of here."

"Thank you, Matt," Kitty said letting him lead her upstairs.

The next morning at breakfast, Matt and Festus talked about mundane things while Abelia did her best to chat up Kitty.

"I have to explain about last night," Kitty finally announced when the tension got to be to much.

"You don't owe us any explanation, Kitty," Abelia said quickly.

"I know, but you two our are closest friends," Kitty said with a smile. "If I can't trust and confide in you, than whom can I?"

"Ya can always trust us, Miss Kitty," Festus said with a nod toward Abelia. "Me and Bee, we'll always be there for you and Matthew."

"I know, Festus," Kitty said with a wan smile. "You've always been a good friend."

"Marshal," Ashton said stepping into the room.

Matt looked up as the man indicated he should join him.

"Be right back," Matt said leaving the table."

"Telegram for you," Ashton said giving him the envelope. "And John was knifed last night after he left here!"

"Is he dead," Matt asked quickly.

"No," Ashton replied quietly. "He's in the hospital and he's asking for Kathleen."

Matt sighed as he nodded and returned to the dinning room.

"What is it, Matt," Kitty said watching him open the envelope.

"A wire from Dodge," Matt said looking at the concern on their faces. "Doc says, the town's been over run with reporters! He wants to know what's going on?"

"That explains this headline then," Abelia said sliding that day's paper toward them.

"Heiress resides in dusty town and operates dilapidated Saloon!" Kitty said angrily.

"The Long Branch ain't dilapidated," Festus said scoffing. "What they talkin bout?"

Kitty opened the paper to read the story and frowned. "Look at this!"

Matt looked over her shoulder at the pictures and sighed. "We got to get back to Dodge!"

Abelia gasped when she looked at the picture of Robert and the twins. "And they think our children are his! That's ridicules!"

"Matthew," Festus said standing up. "You stay here with Miss Kitty, Bee and I kin return ta Dodge! I kin run them reporters out of Dodge fer ya."

"That's a good idea, Festus," Matt said looking at Kitty. "Mr. Ashton just informed me that John is in the hospital, he was stabbed last night after he left here and he's asking for you, Kitty."

"Is it bad, Matt?" Kitty said getting to her feet.

"I don't know," Matt said looking at Festus and Abelia. "We'll get them to the train station and then we'll go to the hospital."


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone in the carriage on the ride to the train station were uncharacteristically quiet, even the normally gregarious Festus was suddenly subdued.

Arriving at the station, Matt and Kitty got out of the carriage and said their goodbyes.

Once the train pulled away, Matt helped Kitty back into the carriage for the ride over to the hospital.

"Mr. Ashton didn't say anything about the knife attack," Kitty asked nervously.

"No," Matt replied taking his wife's hand. "If he knew what happened or why, he isn't saying."

Kitty nodded and sighed. "Sure wish we were on that train with Festus and Abelia."

"We will be soon enough," Matt said caressing Kitty's hand. "Believe me, I want to go home just as much as you do!"

"I'm sorry, cowboy," Kitty said looking out the window at the familiar row houses that lined both sides of the streets. "I wanted this to be the trip if a life time for us and instead it turned into a disaster."

"It's alright," Matt said evenly. "Because I got to spend every moment of it with you!"

Kitty smiled for the first time that day as Matt bent his head to kiss her lips.

"I promise, I'll make it up to you," Kitty said breaking the kiss when the carriage stopped in front of the hospital.

"This way," Ashton said leading them into the hospital and down several corridors before stopping at a door guarded by an officer.

"This is John's sister, Mrs. Dillion and her husband," Ashton said with a nod as the officer opened the door.

Kitty was surprised to see John sitting up and awake as they entered the room.

"Are you alright," Kitty asked as her brother shrugged his shoulders.

"The doctor says, I'll live if that's what your asking," John said with a wiry grin.

"Well, that's good to know," Kitty replied wanly. "What happened?"

"Don't really know," John said closing his eyes. "I got to the gambling house which was already closed for the night and went into the apartment in back and that's really the last thing I remember."

"Was anything taken," Matt asked curiously. "Were you robbed?"

"That's the other odd thing," John said. "The only thing that was gone though was my desk."

"Like they were looking for information," Matt commented.

"That's what I thought to," John said evenly.

"But what could whoever it is be looking for," Kitty said thoughtfully.

"Maybe a copy of the will," Matt suggested. "Or information on you and Kitty."

"Could be," John said slowly. "There have been some that has tried to blackmail me before."

"Did you tell Mr. Ashton that," Matt said.

"Yes, but he didn't seem to concerned about it," John replied.

"Yeah," Matt said thoughtfully. "The same thing happened on the ship to us."

"And then things started hitting the papers," John said angrily.

"Now, I wonder what's next," Kitty said nervously.

Kitty turned around as the door opened and Gautier stepped inside. "I came as soon as I found out what happened," the lawyer said looking from John to Kitty. "I'm glad your both here so that we can finalize these documents."

"Wait," Kitty said looking at the lawyer. "Before you do that, I want to say something. I've decided that I don't want any of Panacea's estate. I want it all to go to John."

"I wish it were that simple," Gautier said with a sigh. "But Panacea was very clear about who she wanted to take over and if you didn't agree, then everything was to be sold out from under John."

"No," Kitty said looking at John's disappointed expression. "I'll take control of the gambling house and resell it to John, can I do that?"

Gautier shrugged his shoulders before he replied. "It doesn't say anything about what you do with the property once you sign the paperwork, but it could take sometime to transfer ownership."

"In the meantime," John said looking at Kitty. "Someone has to run the gambling house and I'm stuck in here."

"Matt and I could do it," Kitty said looking at her husband as Matt scowled. "What else can we do?"


	9. Chapter 9

Kitty put the finishing touches on her face before smoothing an errant lock of hair.

"Well," she said turning to look at Matt. "Do I look the part!"

"Very much," Matt said with a wan smile. "Just don't forget, it is just for pretend."

"Of course," Kitty replied smiling. "I remember every sight, every sound, every smell of this place from my childhood. I have no intention of making it my life. Just until John comes back and then we'll return to Dodge for good."

Matt nodded as he followed Kitty to the door. She hadn't been surprised to find something suitable to wear in John's apartment as girls who worked the establishment needed gowns for special occasions and he had always kept a few ornately ones just in case.

The forest green taffeta with emeralds and feather accents that she chose was a bit garish for her taste but once she put it on, Kitty realized it was the exact over the top look that she was going for.

The patrons wanted to see the heiress and she wasn't going to disappoint them.

Stepping out the door with Matt on her arm, Kitty felt larger than life.

Ascending the steps outside of the apartment, all noise in the establishment stopped as Kitty looked around.

Gautier stood near the bar and waited for Kitty and Matt to make their way toward to him.

He waved as the pianist who immediately started to play and hushed conversation resumed as several photographers took their picture.

"My Kathleen," Gautier said admiring Kitty's gown. "You don't disappoint."

"Thank you," Kitty said nervously looking around. "I didn't remember this place being so busy!"

"Normally it's not," Gautier said evenly. "In fact, I'd wager that this night will probably be the most productive night this establishment has seen in years."

"Well," Kitty said looking around. "It's not everyday the public is afforded such drama!"

"Very true, madam," Gautier replied with a slight nod. "Don't look now but one of your rivals just walked in!"

Kitty turned around as a large heavy set man walked in dressed in a suit in the latest style complete with diamond brooch attached to his tie and several rings of different colored stones on his fingers.

"They call him diamond Don," Gautier whispered.

"I know who he is," Kitty said evenly as the man slowly made his way toward them.

"So your Panaceas girl, are you?" the man said looking from Kitty to Matt.

"That's right, Uncle," Kitty said smiling as the man laughed.

"You remember your old uncle Don?" he said taking Kitty's hand.

"I do," Kitty replied indicating Matt. "This is my husband, Matt Dillion."

"Sir," Matt said with a nod as Don smiled.

"Panacea always said, she was gonna do right for you," Don said looking at Kitty. "But it looks like you've beat her to it!"

"That's right," Kitty said as Don looked around.

"Never thought I'd see you running this place like she did."

"But I am," Kitty said fiercely. "And don't you forget it!"

"Oh, no," Don said smiling. "I wouldn't ever!"

Matt watched the crowd as Kitty moved around, protective of her by nature, he was even more so now with so many people confined in such a small place.

Kitty was well aware of Matt following her around and while she welcomed his presence, it unnerved her to be constantly watched.

"Matt," she said finally turning to him. "Why don't we call it a night. I'm not expected to be here all night."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Matt said relieved.

After she bid several patrons goodbye as well as Gautier, she and Matt returned to the apartment that John occupied above the gambling house.

"We'll take the guest bedroom," Kitty said entering the room, Matt followed her before she locked the door behind them.

Kicking off her shoes, Kitty sighed tiredly as Matt took off his jacket.

"I don't know about you, cowboy," Kitty said mischievously coming up behind him as he unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide off. "But I'm ready for bed."

Matt grinned as Kitty racked her fingers down his naked back. "Your going to start something, I'm not going to be able to stop if you don't quit now," he said as his wife playfully nipped his shoulder.

"Then don't," Kitty said eagerly meeting his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Kitty found herself still awake a few hours later as Matt snored soundly beside her.

Being back in the gambling house where she had grown up was both exciting and bitter sweet at the same time.

While she found the running of the gambling house exciting, being a part of it was bittersweet because it was what ruined her father and made him abandon her in the first place.

Sliding silently out of bed, she tip toed her way out the door and down the hall to her old room.

Surprised that the door was unlocked, she was even more surprised when she flipped on the light to find John had not changed much if anything about the room and it was surprisingly clean and free of dust as well.

Kitty whirled around when she heard a noise from the room across the hall and saw a soft glow coming from under the door.

Quickly turning off the light, she pulled her door closed before crossing the hall. She heard soft foot steps coming from within the room as she turned the door knob and peeked inside.

Gautier was sitting in front of the fire place as the man she recognized to be John's pianist handed the attorney several sheets of paper of which the attorney threw into the fire place and watched them burn.

Silently pulling the door shut, Kitty returned to the guest room and slid back into bed next to her still sleeping husband.

Kitty just hoped that whatever was going on didn't have anything to do with her or Panaceas will because if it did, she had no idea who she could trust.

(Dodge)

Festus stepped off the train and took Abelia's hand as she followed.

The hill man asked the conductor to see that their carpet bags and trunks were taken to their house so that Festus could head over to the jail and let Newly know that he was back in town.

Taking his wife's arm, they hurried to the jail and opened the door.

"Festus," Newly said surprised as the deputy walked in. "What are you doing here? Where's Matt and Miss Kitty?"

"They're still in New Orleans," Festus said as Abelia took a seat at the table. "Once Matthew saw what was a going on back here, he told me at come help you!"

"Well, I'm glad you did," Newly said with a tired sigh. "I've been on duty twenty four hours a day since these reporters showed up."

"Newly!" Hank yelled rushing inside the jail he stopped when he saw Festus standing in front of Matt's desk. "Festus, when did you get back?"

"Just now," Festus said. "What's going on, Hank?"

"One of them dang reporters took the Marshals horse!"

"That's it," Festus said grabbing a rifle. "C'mon Newly, were gonna clear out Dodge right now!"

Newly took a rifle and followed the hill man out onto the boardwalk.

Festus stepped out into the street as several of the reporters snapped pictures of Dodges people and buildings.

Cocking the rifle once, Festus fired it into the air causing everyone on the street to stop what they were doing and turn toward the sound of the gunshot.

"Alright all ya noisy reporters!" Festus said sternly. "Ya all listen up cause I'm only gonna say this once! I'm the law here while the Marshals away and I'm telling ya all ta get outa town! Ya got until this time tomorrow ta get on the stage or the train! Anyone left will be locked up get disturbing the peace!

Sam and Doc stepped out of the doors of the Long Branch as Abelia left the jail and headed for them.

"Glad to see you back," Doc said as Abelia smiled. "Where's Matt and Kitty?"

"They're still in New Orleans," Abelia said as Festus joined them.

"We came on home when we saw what was a going on back here!"

"Well, it's bout time," Doc said evenly. "You don't know how haggled everyone's been while you've been living it up in New Orleans!"

"Oh hush, ya ol scudder," Festus said pointing at the physician. "You just got yer old tail feathers ruffled cause we left the youngin's with you!"


	11. Chapter 11

Matt sighed as he watched Kitty pick at her breakfast the next day. "Anything wrong, sweetheart?"

Kitty knew there wasn't anything she couldn't tell Matt, but she hesitated knowing the defensive instinct that being a lawman always made him.

"I couldn't sleep last night," Kitty said slowly. "So I got up to let you sleep and found myself exploring the apartment. I was in my old room when I heard a noise coming from John's office. When I peeked inside, I saw Gautier and the man that plays piano for John, burning papers in the fireplace."

"What do you think they were," Matt asked curiously.

"I don't know," Kitty said putting her fork down. "Let's go see if we can find out."

Matt followed her to the door of the office, but when they tried to open it, they found it locked.

"I don't know what to do, Matt," Kitty said angrily. "Who do I trust?"

"No one," Matt said sternly. "I think it's time we left!"

"You're right," Kitty replied with a nod. "I'm not staying here if they can't be straight with me."

After Kitty and Matt got ready and packed up, she sat down to write out a letter to John and Gautier.

"There," she said putting the letter on the bar before Matt opened the door to lead her to the waiting carriage.

"Our trunks have already been loaded," Matt said putting Kitty's carpet bag at her feet. "We can buy the tickets at the station."

Kitty nodded as she looked out the window at the city that had been her home for so many years. "It's strange," she said looking at Matt. "But I don't consider this home anymore. Dodge is the only home I want!"

"I didn't wire ahead and let anyone know we were coming back," Matt said with a slight grin. "I thought we'd surprise everyone!"

The only ones surprised when the train pulled into the station at Dodge a day later was Matt and Kitty.

Stepping off the train, Festus and Abelia along with Doc and Newly were all waiting for them.

"What happened?" Festus asked Matt as Kitty embraced Doc and Abelia. "We got this here telegram from that fancy lawyer feller."

"You did, huh?" Matt said taking the piece of paper. "Kitty!"

Kitty turned around as Matt handed her the wire. "What is it?" she said seeing the look on her husband's face.

"Read it," Matt said indicating the wire.

"My dear, Kathleen," Kitty said aloud. "I don't know why you left but you must have had your reasons. However, there are things that you must know and for that reason, John and I will be paying you a visit very soon. And that's all it says," Kitty said folding up the message, she handed it back to Matt.

"I guess we'll just have to wait till they get here to find out what's going on," Matt said evenly.

Kitty nodded before she spoke. "In the meantime, I'm ready to go home!"

"Wal, ya just do that," Festus said leading Matt away from the train. "Me and Newly here can see ta yer things."

"Alright," Matt said offering Kitty his arm. "Let's go home, Mrs. Dillion!"

Kitty smiled and headed for the Long Branch which was where they would stay while the house was being renovated but Matt steered her away from town and toward the house.

"Where are we going, Matt?" Kitty said with a smile. "The house couldn't possibly be ready!"

"You're right," Matt said arriving at the two story home. "It's not ready but I was able to talk Robert into getting at least one room livable."

"You didn't," Kitty said grinning as Matt bent and scooped her up into his arms. "Matt!"

"Allow me to carry you over the threshold," he said as Kitty nodded.

Gingerly climbing the stairs up to the porch, Matt slowly pushed the front door open with his foot before stepping into the room.

Putting Kitty back onto her feet, he took her hand and lead her though the empty rooms to a door in the back of the house.

"It's not the main bedroom," Matt said. "There's still a lot of work that needs to be done upstairs."

"I don't care," Kitty said opening the door to reveal the fresh paint and wall paper along with her bedroom set from her room at the Long Branch.

"Do you like it?" Matt said as Kitty stepped into the room before whirling around.

"I love it," she said pulling him inside. "But, I love you most of all!" 


	12. Chapter 12

Kitty was busy at the Long Branch a month later. All thoughts of New Orleans and her brother pushed to the back of her mind.

Matt had Robert and Festus working on their house while he continued his Marshal duties and she ran the Saloon.

Their life together in the last month hadn't been perfect, it was still a work in progress but at least they had each other and that's all that mattered to her.

"Kat!"

Kitty froze as she turned around and looked toward the door of the Long Branch.

John stepped though the door with Gautier just behind him.

"Hello, John," Kitty said with a smile. "Welcome to Dodge."

"Thank you," John said indicating the lawyer behind him. "I was really surprised and shocked when Louis brought me your letter and told me that you left."

"I felt it was time to go," Kitty said taking a seat at a table. "Join me!"

John sat down next to her while Gautier sat across from her.

"Now," Kitty said stapling her fingers together. "Tell me what's all this about?"

"First I have to tell you," John said evenly. "I had Louis mislead you in order to get you to New Orleans and for that I'm sorry. I should have told you the truth from the beginning."

"Alright," Kitty said looking from the lawyer to John. "And what is the truth?"

"Quite simply," Gautier said softly. "The gambling house is bankrupt."

"Bankrupt," Kitty said looking at her brother in shock. "But the financial records, the building and land?"

"I've mortgaged all of it to try and keep the business," John said evenly. "I was hoping that when you came back to New Orleans, you would be so enamored with being back that you would stay and help me turn things around. But then, I had a run in with someone I owed money to and when I couldn't pay, well he pulled a knife on me and I told everyone it was a robbery gone bad."

"Why didn't you just sell it?" Kitty said angrily as Matt walked in.

"I couldn't," John said looking at Gautier. "It's been left to you, if anyone sells it..."

"It would have to be you," Gautier said handing her several sheets of paper. "We have a buyer that would clear up John's debt leaving him even if you would agree to the sale and sign the paperwork."

"But before you do," John said. "I just wanted to hear from you in person, would you come back and help me run it?"

Matt met Kitty's eye as she shook her head. "Sorry, John. But this is my home now!"

"Just thought I'd try," John said as Kitty signed the paperwork and passed the copies back to Gautier.

"Well," Kitty said looking at her brother. "What will you do now?"

"I don't know," John said with a slight grin. "Want to give me a job?"

"Maybe," Kitty said with a slight smile. "If I thought you'd be happy in a small town like Dodge."

"I don't know," John said thoughtfully. "I'll have to think on that."

"In the meantime," Gautier said looking at the time. "We are here till the train returns. Where do you recommend we stay?"

"The Dodge House is our only hotel," Matt said as Kitty stood up.

"Once you get settled, you can have dinner with us," Kitty said as John nodded.

"Sounds good to me," he said looking at Gautier. "C'mon Louis, let's go get a room."

"Don't be a stranger, John," Kitty said giving her brother a hug as the train pulled into the station. "After you settle up the gambling house, think about coming back."

"I will, Kat," John said with a slight smile. "As long as that job offer is still good."

"Always," Kitty replied as Gautier boarded the train with John following.

Kitty waved as the train pulled away and smiled when Matt put his arm around her waist.

"So, are you disappointed?" he asked.

"About what," Kitty replied as they walked back toward Front Street. "That I'm not some rich heiress?"

"Yeah," Matt said mischievously. "After all, I could have said, I married you for your money!"

"Oh, Matt," Kitty said swatting him on the arm. "That's terrible!"

"What's terrible?" Doc said joining them on the boardwalk.

"I married Kitty for her money," Matt said tipping his hat up as Doc smiled.

"Well of course you did," Doc said swiping his mustache as the physician stopped Festus and Abelia. "Kitty's buying all of us a beer with her thousands of dollars."

"That right," Festus said smiling as Kitty rolled her eyes.

"That's right," she said taking Matt's arm. "Who else would I spend my money on but my friends!"

*ending this one here but more to come* (on a personal note: God Blessed the Pope and pray for him)


End file.
